mi felicidad
by Bants
Summary: Sam toma la decisión de irse Cat la hará cambiar de opinión?


Catherine Valentine la persona que más quiero en este mundo que apareció en mi vida justo en el momento indicado; apareció para hacerme la vida no tan miserable como estaba acostumbrada a verla. Ni con Carly me sentía tan segura y tranquila hasta protegida me atrevería a decir cuando tenía cerca a la colorina. Cat definitivamente se había vuelto alguien de quien no quería separarme .Pero en este momento el separarme de ella por decisión propia me hace reflexionar; en qué momento me había vuelto tan dependiente de ella; en qué momento su voz me hacía tranquilizarme o que su olor entre cupcake de cereza y menta me hacía sencillamente enloquecer y sus abrazos son sencillamente inexplicables me hacen no quererla soltar nunca más por miedo a caer en un vacío sin fin si es que la suelto ... mejor dejo de pensar en las cosas que me gustan de ella o sino no podré irme de aquí. Aunque me encanta vivir con ella sencillamente ya no puedo Cat es demasiado inocente como para estar viviendo con alguien como yo; lo único que deseo es que algún día ella pueda entender esto que estoy haciendo solamente por quiero que por mi culpa ella siga siendo una simple niñera. Siempre le ha gustado hacer eso pero sencillamente puede hacer una gran actriz, diseñadora de modas o lo que se le venga en gana pero por más que ella pueda y quiera, conmigo cerca no lo va a poder hacer siempre termino siendo una carga para todas las personas que quiero... como Melanie que prefirió irse a estar conmigo porque según ella le era un estorbo para ser feliz en ese momento no entendía a lo que se refería con ser feliz, así que lo más fácil para mí era odiarla y ahora ella está feliz estudiando lo que siempre quiso. Tiempo después comprendí a lo se refería mi hermana con ser feliz pero tuvieron que pasar años para entenderlo y tener que estar en una situación parecida solo que esta vez no era mi hermana la que iba sino mi mejor amiga no quería que se fuera; quería seguir con ella cerca mío para lo que necesitara pero ya no podía hacer nada ella se quería ir a Italia para estar con su padre pero a la vez no quería dejarme acá sola y recién ahí comprendí lo que me había dicho mi hermana hace años atrás en ese instante si estaba siendo un estorbo para Carly ella era capaz de sacrificar su propia felicidad para hacer que la mía durara un poco más. No lo pensé mucho solo actué sabía que si me ponía a pensar posiblemente terminaría ideando un plan para que se quedara pero no quería del todo ello.

\- vamos Parquecito la propuesta que te acaba de hacer tu papa la esperabas hacia años no la vas a desaprovechar ahora- una parte de mi quería que se quedar pero la otra me decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al apoyarla para que se fuera.

-es verdad Sam pero que va pasar contigo Freddy Spencer Gibby- pregunto cabizbaja aparatando la mirada hacia un costado para que no la viera aguantar las lagrimas

-Carlotta Shay- le dije mientras con mi dedo índice le tomaba la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos- no te preocupes por nosotros vamos a estar bien y todos nosotros queremos que seas feliz aun si es lejos de nosotros- trate de animarla mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas rebeldes que querían salir

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos como buscando algún rastro de mentira que posiblemente le haya dicho pero al no encontrarla solo se abalanzo sobre mi dándome un abrazo- gracias Sam por ser una amiga tan leal de verdad gracias - como respuesta solo correspondí el abrazo, así estuvimos un rato hasta que mi teléfono sonó era un mensaje de Freddy diciendo que el coronel Shay necesitaba una respuesta rápida ya que su vuelo salía en un par de horas mas

\- venga vamos panquecito que el coronel quiere una respuesta- sabía que este era una de las últimas veces que la vería y no quería que me viera triste por su ida.

Después de eso ella se fue y no le fui un estorbo para que fuera feliz una de las últimas fotos que me envió salía ella y su papa en la torre de Eiffel en Francia de vacaciones además traía un mensaje que decía:

Sumamente feliz en Francia con mi papa gracias a tu apoyo saludos y te quiero Samy n.n un beso

Carly Shay

Después de recibir este mensaje empecé a pensar y me di cuenta que Cat tenia talento para lo que se propusiera y no quería ser un estorbo para su ía que fuera igual de feliz que Carly y Melanie después de dejarme a lo mejor estuviera destinada a tener que hacer feliz a otros ya que la mía nunca llegaría. Mire alrededor y se vinieron a la mente muchos recuerdos de Cat cada centímetro que miraba podía ver claramente algún recuerdo que compartí con ella las lágrimas amenazaban con salir si seguía mirando alrededor mío eran demasiados los buenos momentos que aquí he vivido. Después de unos cinco minutos revisando por última vez mi cuarto a ver si se me quedaba algo importante me dispuse a irme. Salí en busca de mi motocicleta para irme, sabía que lo mejor era irme y dejar que Cat cumpliera sus sueños pero a la vez no quería. Quería que Cat estuviera conmigo siempre no sabía la razón de este sentimiento trataba de no darle importancia. Nosé en que momento fue pero sentía correr mis lágrimas sin contención por mis mejillas definitivamente este era el lugar que más me dolía dejar de todos los que dejado; me subí a mi moto decidida me puse el casco y prendí el motor revise la hora en mi PeraPhone todavía me quedaba una hora antes de que Cat saliera de clases y poder irme sin tener que verla llorar por mi decisión guarde mi teléfono y empecé a girar mi moto para salir de ahí; no alcance ni terminar de girarla cuando me encuentro cara a cara con Cat que venía entrando en su bicicleta. Acaba de revisar mi teléfono todavía faltaba una hora para que saliera de clases como es que estaba aquí.

-Cat porque estás aquí - sabía que la pregunta era idiota pero era lo único que mi cerebro lograba articular aunque me abofeteaba mentalmente por decir aquello.

\- Sikowitz bebió el jugo de un coco en mal estado y nos dejaron salir temprano-respondió con un tono de voz extraño para mí era uno serio generalmente por mas enojada que estuviera siempre respondía alegremente- a dónde vas Sam -pregunto dando una mirada al ver el morral de mi motocicleta cargado

-solo iba a comparar algo de pollo frito- respondí

\- Yay pollo me muero de hambre hoy mi almuerzo lo ocupo Jade para tirárselo a un chico que intentaba ligar con Tori- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar- espérame voy a dejar mis cosas y nos vamos - dijo mientras bajaba de su bicicleta rosa.

Solo afirme con la cabeza y vi a la colorina de mi amiga entraba rápidamente a la casa; me había bloqueado que me diría cuando note que todas las cosas que me importan no están donde generalmente estarían tenía la oportunidad de salir rápidamente de ahí y dejarla; esa era la idea más lógica que se me ocurría en este momento pero había algo que me lo impedía.

\- Sam-pregunto lentamente

-si Cat- respondí automáticamente

-porque tus cosas no están-

\- ...- no me atrevía a responderle.

\- Sam no te vas a ir no cierto- podía sentir que con cada palabra que decía se iba a acercando

-...- la sentía al lado mío y no me atrevía a levantar la vista

Cat al llegar a mi lado hizo que levantara la vista a aun si había un cristal entre nuestras miradas podía sentir la conexión y la forma que me estaba analizando solo retiro el casco y siguió mirándome detenidamente.

-Sam dime que no te ibas a ir y menos sin despedirte antes- podía ver como sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar- porqué si eso hubiera sido así nunca te lo perdonaría - ahora era su voz la que se empezó a quebrar.

\- pensé que era lo mejor- respondí no sabía de donde había sacado la valentía para decirle eso pero ya lo había dicho y podía ver las primeras lagrimas salir

\- mejor para quien Sam… porque te aseguro que para mí no- respondió mientras seguía mirándome directamente a los ojos

\- no lose Cat - dije tratando de apartar mi vista aunque me fue imposible

\- Sam que te hace creer que yo voy a estar mejor sin ti- pregunto

\- todas las personas piensan que soy un estorbo y yo solo soy un estorbo para ti -

\- y desde cuando yo soy como todas la personas Sam- respondió con sonrisa en su rostro ante tal comentario solo sonreí era verdad ella no era como las demás personas

\- pero aun así Cat…tú tienes un futuro en el mundo del espectáculo y yo solo soy una persona sin nada bueno digno de nombrar te daría mala fama - respondí cabizbaja y apartando la vista por fin

-Sam- me nombro mientras me hacía que la volviera a ver a los ojos- no eres una simple persona por lo menos para mí no, eres la chica más dura y fuerte que conozco y prefieres ver me feliz antes que tu felicidad y siempre ha sido así- dijo con unan sonrisa torcida- un claro ejemplo de ello es que aunque odies a cada uno de mis peluches les celebras su cumpleaños conmigo.

Sonreí ante eso porque era verdad odiaba sus peluches pero siempre que tenían un cumpleaños se lo celebramos

-sabes que lo hacía por el pastel que había - ella solo sonrió y se limpió en rastro de las anteriores lagrimas que había dejado caer.

-Sam por favor no te vayas no sé qué aria sin ti-dijo mientras me abrazaba por el cuello y lloraba descontroladamente en mi hombro yo solo le sujete la cintura y me levante de la moto;después de hacerlo solo profundice el abrazo lo más que pude.

Después de estar así unos minutos ella solo se separó un poco de mi sin soltarme

\- Sam- susurro cerca de mi rostro su aliento me hizo erizar completamente la piel

\- qué cosa Cat - pude sentir como se tensaba bajo mis manos al responderle

\- si te dijera que te amo lograría hacer que cambies de opinión sobre irte- pregunto mientras mira hacia un costado

Definitivamente eso no me lo esperaba pero me hizo reaccionar que pasaba si yo también la quería y por ello me costaba tanto irme de aquí si eso era cierto y la quería pero nunca la llego hacer feliz como correspondía demasiadas cosas en las que tenía que pensar en este momento y mi cabeza ya no daba para más.

-Sam - me llamo Cat no sé cuanto tiempo estuve pensando pero creo que fue el suficiente para hacer que Cat se preocupara por lo que me había dicho.

no le respondí nada solo me acerque rápidamente a ella capturando sus labios, ella no me hizo esperar en contestarme el beso de a poco el beso dejo de ser calmado y se trasformó en agresivo una lucha encarnizada por quien tenía el control sobre la otra donde claramente iba ganado. Pero con este beso supe de inmediato la respuestas a las preguntas que se me habían presentado la quería y más de lo que había llegado a querer a alguien en mi vida si no hubiera sido por el maldito aire que se necesita para vivir me hubiese quedado así para siempre. Definitivamente ese había sido el mejor beso de mi vida apenas nos separamos le susurre contra sus labios todavía un poco hinchados por el resiente beso

\- te amo Cat como nunca pensé amar a nadie- Cat solo me respondió con beso casto y tierno igual que ella

\- yo igual te amo Sam te amo desde que te conocí-susurro

En ese momento mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande levante a Cat y ella instintivamente aferro sus piernas a mis caderas

\- te amo le volví a decir mientras avanza hacia nuestra casa

-yo más-respondió mientras volvía atrapar mis labios y caminaba por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación.

En la noche

Posiblemente las demás personas que me había abandonado antes por su felicidad eran necesarias para que yo encontrara la mía o eso me gusta pensar, mientras miraba a Cat como dormía en mi pecho tranquilamente aunque tardo demasiado al final llego y no voy a dejar que nada me quite mi felicidad llamada Cat.

 **Holaaaa ¿cómo están? Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada y este fic lo tenía guardado así que dije porque no lo subo y bueno aquí esta xD.**

 **Se le agradecerá con un gatito :3 el que comente en la caja de abajo xD( solo se hacen entrega de gatitos a los que vivan en la misma ciudad que yo xDDDD)**

 **Saludos y nos leemos pronto nos vemos :3**


End file.
